


His favourite wolf

by Holly57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, First Kiss, Hospital, Hunters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: “Someone always has to die and this time it happened to be the teen who had the most to lose”One shot of Theo bleeding to death in the hospital hallway, in the arms of someone he loved.





	His favourite wolf

The battle was nearly over, they had nearly all got out alive and only slightly bleeding, but of course life doesn’t work that way, someone always has to die and this time it happened to the teen who had the most to lose.

Theo was sprawled across the hospital floor looking almost asleep rather then almost dead like he actually was, bleeding out from a large wolfbane infected wound that was hidden from the world by his midnight black T-shirt, the only evidence of his ending life being the small pool of blood that was slowly growing on the once white marble floor and the dulling of his usual bright green eyes as his life and future was being sucked away.

He didn’t know how long he was laying there but it was long enough for the pain to disappear, which would of been comforting to some but to Theo it was just a confirmation of what was going to happen next. 

The chimera knew that the pack was close or at least they where before he got shot, they where fighting beside him for the same cause which was strange to Theo because he was pretty sure that half of them hated him, or at least strongly disliked him. 

But he choose to ignore that fact, not wanting his last few minutes to be filled with thoughts of hate and regret, Like his whole life was. Instead he choose to think about a certain blue eyed beta that had not left him alone since he was brought back from hell, even going as far to name him as his ‘responsibility’.

“Theo?!”

Theo jumped slightly at the yell of his name but quickly dismissed it to being his imagination fading away and leaving him with the soothing but erratic voice of his favourite wolf.

“Theo!, what the hell?!” 

There it was again, except this time it was accompanied by strong arms wrapping around his shoulders, the grip firm but careful as the beta pulled him half onto his lap trying his hardest not to disturb whatever injuries that the chimera had.

“Theo, what?” Liam choked out seeming more distraught by Theo’s obvious dying state then the chimera thought that he would be.

The older teen finally gathered the strength, and courage, to lift his eyes up from his hidden wound to Liam’s big, baby blue ones. Seeing so much worry, concern and even... regret? Shining in them but that couldn’t be right, what could Liam have to regret he wasn’t the one dying.

He managed a bloody smile as he spoke up, his voice raspy “I didn’t see it coming, years of training and I didn’t see one little bullet coming towards me. The worst part, it was a rookie, a baby hunter who couldn’t of been more then fifteen but he managed to take me down with one little bullet”.

“Theo this isn’t your fault. You were distracted, we all were and I can’t apologise more for that. I mean if one of us, if I, took care of the hunter or warned you then you wouldn’t be dying, you would never have been shot” The beta ended his rant with a choked off sob as tears started pouring from his eyes.

Theo didn’t like it when Liam cried, he didn’t see the beta cry often but his decided that right now he didn’t want his last memory of Liam to be of him crying, so he weakly lifted his arm up and attempted to wipe the beta’s tears but the blood loss was making his eyes blurry and he missed Liam’s tear stained cheek, instead swiping his hand over his plump lips.

He blushed lightly when he realised what his hand touched and quickly let his arm fall back to the ground, embarrassed. Liam didn’t seem to have the same problem as he took his last chance to kiss the teen that his had a crush on for weeks, when their lips touched Theo could feel Liam trying to pull his nonexistent pain, so after a couple more seconds the chimera pulled back enough to whisper,

“You can’t pull my pain because it doesn’t hurt anymore”

It seemed like that statement was going to make the younger wolf cry again so Theo quickly placed their lips together again enjoying the warm feeling that spread through his body at the touch, knowing that his heartbeat was slowly coming to a stop and that his time was coming soon, so he leant back once more to whisper again,

“You know I wasn’t telling the truth in the elevator, I would of died for you”

Then his eyes closed and his chest stopped it’s subtle up and down movements.

Liam cried out, a loud, horrendous cry that almost seemed to shake the walls of the hospital and sobbed out “Me to”, before leaning down once more and connecting their lips.

Suddenly a small almost inaudible thump of a restarting heart sounded through the hallway, causing Liam to unattach his lips from Theo’s and look into the once again bright green eyes of his ‘responsibility’.


End file.
